Manipulation
by Scarlet Hathaway
Summary: Orochimaru is almost ready to use Sasuke as his vessel, but Sasuke has his own agenda. How far will he go just to gain as much power as he can? Would he really sacrifice his former classmates for power? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Sasuke

**Hey guys, I'm Scarlet Hathaway. I'm new to this site and about to publish chapter 1 of my new story. I love the Naruto fandom and I decided to create my own story about it. I hope you guys like it and please review!**

CHAPTER 1

 _" "=speech ' '=thoughts_

 _Told in Sasuke's perspective_

"Orochimaru," I said walking into the room with Kabuto on my heels. He annoyed me a lot but I had to put up with him for just a little longer. I planned to kill him and Orochimaru soon.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" said Orochimaru.

"I just received word that Leaf Village Shinobi are tracking us."

"Really now? Hmmm… I think this might be good news for us, if it's the shinobi I think it will be."

Yes, Team Kakashi of the Leaf."

"And I presume that you know which one I seek?"

"Yes, but I can assure you, he won't come quietly. Fortunately, I have an idea. One of them will be easier to get to."

"Oh, and who would that be?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"The healing girl? She was trained by the 5th Hokage herself. Surely you wouldn't think to underestimate her."

"I guess you'll just have to trust me. I know how she thinks, and I know what I'm doing."

"Very well. But… take Kabuto with you."

I wanted to groan out loud. 'Why do i have to be stuck with this giant pain in my ass?'

"Fine. When I return, I will have the girl. And Naruto Uzumaki won't be far behind" I then saw Orochimaru smile and his snake-like traveled across his lips. I was glad that he trusted me. "I have a question," I said to Orochimaru.

"Yes?"

"Do you trust my judgement?" I asked him. But he only smiled. I nodded and left our hideout with Kabuto close behind.

Once we were outside the hideout, I spun around and grabbed Kabuto by his shirt and slammed him up against the rock wall next to us. I opened my hand and activated my chidori. 'Finally, I won't have to deal with this thing anymore.'

"Any last words, Kabuto?" But he just stared at me in shock. "Fine then." and I shoved my chidori into his chest. HIs eyes widened for a moment and then his body went limp. I kicked him aside and continued on alone. 'I won't fail. I can't fail. This has to work.'


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura

**Hey guys it's me again with chapter 2! I won't be able to post this frequently all the time because I had most of chapters 1 and 2 written beer I even created my account. Bear with me, it might be a few days before I get the next chapter posted. But enough of talking. I now present, chapter 2!**

CHAPTER 2

 _" "=speech ' '=thoughts_

 _Told in Sakura's perspective_

"Guys, we've been going for hours. I think we need to stop for the night." I said. We were traveling through the trees for hours and had finally come to a clearing surrounded by tall, jagged cliffs.

"I agree, let's settle here for the night. I'll take first watch," said Kakashi. Kakashi and I sat down, but Naruto had other plans.

"Guys, we can't stop now, we don't have much time. Orochimaru is going to take Sasuke's body in less than 5 days! We can't afford to rest," he said. Shikamaru then walked up to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look Naruto, I'm not a permanent member of this team, but believe me when I say that I will put my life on the line for this mission. But in order for this mission to be a success, we need to be rested up. Trust me, you won't regret resting for a few hours."

"Okay, fine. But Kakashi sensei, I will take watch for you in a few hours. You need to rest too."

"Do what you have to do, Naruto," said Kakashi. Shikamaru and Naruto came back over to us and sat down. We were all asleep in a matter of minutes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke with a start when I heard a scratching sound. I looked around to find that everyone was sleeping, including Kakashi. 'So much for keeping watch.' I got up and shivered, but not because I was cold. Something about that scratching noise gave me the chills. 'Maybe I imagined it. No one else woke up.' I took a deep breath and began to calm down. 'Must've been nothing.' As I began to walk back my sleeping bag I froze. There it was again. I spun around and this time, I saw a dark figure in front of me. I wanted to yell for help but before the words cold escape my lips, the figure was behind me with a hand over my mouth. "Shhhhh," it whispered. I was scared. My weapons were still next to my blankets. 'Dammit! How could I have gotten up to investigate without even a kunai?'

"Don't be scared, Sakura. I didn't go through the trouble of finding you just to kill you. I need your help."

'Could it be…' I was then ripped from my thoughts when whoever was holding me began to drag me away from my team. I struggled but I couldn't get my arms free. "Don't scream, I just want to talk." This was definitely a man's voice. He took his hand away from my mouth. I was about to scream for help but I noticed who my captor was. "S-Sasuke?"

"So you finally figured it out."

"Why did you come here? We were looking for you and-"

"Sakura, I need your help. But first, I need you to come with me."

"Why should I do that? Last time we met, it was pretty clear that you're intentions weren't good. You had no fear of hurting any of us."

"That's true. I guess you'll have to trust me. I want to kill Orochimaru. I have no intention of letting him take my body."

"How are you going to do that? He has much more experience and more advanced jutsu than you do."

"Well, I need someone strong enough to help me defeat him. I can't do it alone.

"Wha- you mean me? I'm not strong enough to face him! Plus, don't think that I'll put my life on the line for you again. I never make the same mistake twice."

"Oh, Sakura. You underestimate me too much," said Sasuke as he began to walk slowly around me. Every part of me screamed 'RUN!' but I was frozen. 'Get out of there! Move Sakura!' But before I could move my legs, Sasuke grabbed my shoulders tightly. I spun my head around to look at Sasuke, who had a devilish smirk on his face right before he sank his teeth into my neck. I yelped in pain and he released me. Then I felt a sharp, burning pain above my right breast. Sasuke grabbed my shirt and ripped it in two with such ease that it frightened me even more than I already was (if that was possible). I was almost in tears by this point. 'Sasuke, what have you done to me?'. I looked down and through my blurred vision, I could faintly see what looked like a sharingan eye forming. But instead of a pupil, there was the Uchiha Clan symbol. 'Oh my God, I've been cursed by Sasuke Uchiha!'


	3. Chapter 3: Orochimaru

**I'm back with an intense new chapter! This one took awhile, but after I got a little inspiration, I was able to finish it (shoutout to Jewle Enderson!). Looking foward to seeing what you guys think!**

CHAPTER 3

 _Told in Orochimaru's perspective_

 _" "=speech ' '=thoughts_

The room was dark, and I was alone. The only sounds to be heard were of my coughs and hacks as they echoed through the room. I lay there on my bed, dying. Kabuto and Sasuke had not yet returned, and I wondered if they would even make it back in time. I guessed that Kabuto was dead because of what Sasuke asked me before he left. I coughed again and sank back into my pillow, staring at the ceiling. 'I hope that Sasuke returns soon. I need the sharingan! I gave him power, now he must give me his body in return!' I lay there in the darkness, lost in my own thoughts.

I was thrown out of my daze when a fist went through the door of my room. The hand reached further in and turned the doorknob. Standing in the doorway was Sasuke and a pink-haired girl with her fist clenched. 'Sakura. So this was what he wanted to do with her.'

"Well, well, looks like I'm in the best condition to fight. Look at yourself, Orochimaru. Laying in bed like a pitiful, old man. You taught me well, and now my power has finally surpassed yours," Sasuke said with a little smirk.

"I highly doubt that. I may look weak but I have motivation on my side," I said a little too confidently.

"Oh, and you think I don't?" said Sasuke, his voice growing louder. His anger was rising, and my confidence began to dwindle a little. "I'll never defeat Itachi if my body is being used to sustain your useless life!"

"That is true, but I'm still going to take your body," I said. 'Keep up the confidence. Let him know that this won't be an easy victory for him.'

"We'll see," he said pulling out his sword. Sakura was silent and she reluctantly pulled out a kunai. 'Is she possessed? No, she looks too conscious. But why is she obeying him like this?'

"I guess you leave me no choice," I said and I left my body, turning into a great, white snake with my head on it. Thousands of smaller white snakes emerged from my scales and dove straight for Sasuke and Sakura. They both began to fight them off; Sasuke slicing them cleanly in half with his sword while Sakura sliced with her kunai and then used her fist to knock them to the ground. 'She really does have Tsunade's strength.' I noticed though, that she was getting worn out and every time she slowed down, she winced and put a hand to the right side of her chest. 'Perfect.' I sent 10 or so snakes to Sakura's side while I slowly crept behind Sasuke. He took his attention away from me and turned to the snakes that were closing in on Sakura. This was it. I coiled back and lunged to strike but was stopped when Sasuke's blade made contact with my neck and chopped my head clean off. The snake body and my head fell to the floor. 'Time for the backup plan.' The blood from the snakes had already begun to evaporate into the air and spread its venom throughout the room. Sakura, being already weak from the fight, collapsed to the ground as soon as she inhaled it. Sasuke dropped to his knees and winced. 'Good, my turn.' And I sucked Sasuke into my own land, created for the body transfer ritual.

Sasuke and I faced each other, both of us wrapped up in pink, fleshy material. 'Yes, this is it! I will have the sharingan at last!' "Sorry, Sasuke-kun. But don't worry, your body will be of great use to me." But suddenly there was a bursting sound and red liquid came pouring out of it. Then another burst, and another. The red liquid began to was over the entire landscape. 'What-how is this possible?' Sasuke seemed **untouched** by the liquid, and I was practically drowning in it. "How can you manipulate this landscape? I created it!" I yelled choking on the red liquid that tasted like blood, no it was blood.

"Orochimaru, you underestimated my power. That was your fatal mistake. My power will always be known to have surpassed even yours. And now I watch as you drown in your own blood from this freakish place. The whole situation is kind of ironic, isn't it? I ended up killing you when your plan from the beginning was to kill me. Oh well. Goodbye, Orochimaru."

I could no longer keep my head up, so the blood swarmed around me and pulled me into darkness. Never again would I see the light of day.

 **So that's chapter 3! Did you guys like it? Tell me in the reviews! I will post chapter 4 as soon as I can. Thanks to everyone who reads! ~Scarlet**


	4. Chapter 4: Naruto

**Chapter 4 is here! I don't really have much to say but as always, enjoy my new chapter!**

CHAPTER 4

Told in Naruto's perspective

" "=speech ' '=thoughts

I heard footsteps around me, circling. I looked to my side."Sakura… what are you doing?" I wanted to ask but no words would come out. I then saw a figure in black walking toward us from the shadows. Sakura had stopped walking now. The figure stepped into the light. 'Sasuke…' he said nothing and moved toward us. His hand reached up and he ran it up Sakura's exposed shoulder. She tensed but didn't move. "RUN SAKURA!" I wanted to shout at her, but again couldn't find my voice. Sasuke made his way behind Sakura. She let out a cold-blooded scream and-

I was yanked out of my restless sleep, sweaty and panting. Kakashi and Shikamaru were hovering over me, concern heavy in their eyes. "Get up, Naruto. Sakura's missing," said Kakashi quickly. I sat up and looked next to me. Her bed was empty and her weapons were still next to her bed. 'She didn't even take her weapons? Something's really wrong here.'

"Come on, we need to get moving. Hopefully, they haven't gotten very far," said Shikamaru.

"They?" I asked.

"See for yourself." Shikamaru led me over to the side of one of the cliffs. There it was, there was no mistaking it. "The Uchiha Clan symbol! Sasuke took her!" I exclaimed angrily. "What could Sasuke want with Sakura?"

"Who knows, but hopefully we can stop him before he takes things too far." Shikamaru sighed. I looked at the cliff again. 'Why hadn't she called for help? Unless he never gave her a chance to. Hopefully, her strength will be enough to hold him off for awhile, or at least until we find her.'

"Summoning jutsu!" I heard Kakashi say from behind us. We turned around to see the pack of ninja dogs appear in front of Kakashi. "Why did you summon us, Kakashi?" said Pakkun.

"Sakura is missing. Can you try to pick up her scent? We also know that Sasuke is the one who took her," Kakashi informed him.

"Sasuke left his clan symbol carved into the rock over here," said Shikamaru, motioning toward the place where the symbol was etched into the rock wall.

"Well, we better get moving then," said Pakkun. "I've got their scent. They went this way."

"Try to keep up!" I said. But I knew this was no time to be joking around. I was really worried about Sakura. 'If she's under the control of Sasuke, who knows what he could do to her.' My fist clenched and I looked forward. 'Time to focus on the task at hand, calm down.' We began to run, running in between the vast cliffs above us, none of us knowing if we would get to her in time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stop," said Pakkun abruptly.

"What is is, Pakkun?" asked Kakashi.

"They were here recently."Pakkun sniffed. Over here, there's a body. He's dead." We all rushed over to see what Pakkun had found. There was a body lying in a heap on the ground. I knew instantly who it was. "Kabuto," I said.

"This blow to his chest, I could've done this with my chidori. It may have been Sasuke who killed him," said Kakashi.

"Yes, I can smell traces of Sasuke on him." Pakkun said.

"We should go check it out. Maybe there will be a hint as to where they may have gone. " said Shikamaru. So we continued to a cave in the rock cliffs. There were candles lit inside. We walked inside and through a hallway to a room with the door ajar. When we walked over to get a closer look, I saw that there was a huge hole in the middle of the door. I pushed the door open cautiously and peeked inside. There were bodies of white snakes scattered all over the room, most of them cut in half or sliced open. Off to the side, there was a large snake body and next to it was a head. Blood was coming out of all openings on the face of the head. "Orochimaru's...dead?" I asked, shocked at what I was seeing.

"Yes, it appears so. Looks like we missed quite a lot here, didn't we?" said Kakashi.

"I wonder what happened here, but I guess we now know for sure that Orochimaru was definitely not human," said Shikamaru. I could tell that he was trying to take in every possible detail of the scene to try to figure out what happened.

"We still need to keep moving, we'll lose daylight fast and we don't want to try to search for them at night. I f we don't find them by then, it will be a lot harder to catch up to them," said Pakkun.

"He's right. Let's go," said Kakashi. we left the room and the cave and continued on our journey. Pakkun in the front, then Shikamaru, me, and Kakashi followed. 'Hang in there, Sakura! We're gonna find you.'

 **Chapter 4 is now finished! I think I'll either put chapter 5 in Sakura's or Sasuke's perspective. What do you guys think? Review and tell me! Thanks! ~Scarlet**


	5. Chapter 5: Sasuke

**I'm back, with a chapter that I believe is the most action-packed one yet! I promise that I'll post at least once a week, maybe twice if I'm not busy. Keep on reading! Thanks guys!**

CHAPTER 5

 _Told in Sasuke's perspective_

 _" "=speech ' '=thoughts_

I knew that they were following me, but I didn't think they would catch up to me this quickly. 'Well, with Naruto with them, they probably don't slow down much.' I sighed and laid Sakura down against a nearby rock. I needed to prepare to take Naruto. My plan the whole time had been to somehow get the Nine Tails from Naruto. I wasn't quite sure how I was going to do it yet but I had to start somewhere. Fighting Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kakashi at the same time wouldn't be easy, but with Sakura under my control, it could be possible. But she needed to be awake and alert to do so. "Sakura, wake up," I said and I shook her lightly. No movement. 'Okay, then. If you want to do this the hard way.' I willed her curse mark to burn and her eyes flew open. Her hand immediately went to the curse mark's location and she glared at me. "Hey, you didn't wake when I shook you. I need you alert and ready to fight," I said to her as she sat up.

"Again!? I haven't even recovered from our last one!" She groaned.

"Sakura, I don't think you get it. I can inflict as much pain as I choose to your curse mark. So I suggest that you do as I say," I said calmly. I could do whatever I wanted to her and she wouldn't be able to anything about it. I smiled at the thought. 'Man, I could have some fun with this.'

"Get ready. It won't be much longer now," I said. But she just looked away and began to heal her own wounds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sensed their chakra. They were almost in our sights now. I took a deep breath. "Sakura, get ready. They're here."

She stood up and walked closer to me, but still kept her distance. I knew she would never agree to what I was doing, but at least she had to stay with me. Then they finally came into view. They stopped when they saw that we had been ready for them. They lost the element of surprise, and now I had the upper hand.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw that Sakura was willingly standing beside me. I looked over to her. She was about to call out to him but I burned her and she stayed quiet. "Sakura, what are you doing!? We've come to get you back, so get out of there!" Naruto shouted. Sakura didn't move or speak out of fear of being burned worse than she already had been. "Sakur-" Naruto was cut off by Kakashi, who stepped in front of him and began to walk slowly towards me. I tensed, ready to lash out at him, but he stopped. 'What is he doing?'

"Sasuke. What are you trying to accomplish here? Orochimaru's dead. What's your plan, huh?" Said Kakashi.

"Why should I tell you anything? You have no right to come over here and start questioning me like you have some kind of authority, _Sensei_ ," I mocked. But he ignored me and looked past me to Sakura. "Are you alright? What's going on?" He asked her. But she turned away and looked at her feet. "She won't tell you anything," I said to Kakashi. Shikamaru and Naruto began to inch closer to us. I took a step back and pulled out my sword. "Kakashi, I think she's under some sort of jutsu that lets you control another. But this is very advanced, I don't know how to counter it." Said Shikamaru. I motioned to Sakura to come in front of me and gave her a slight burn. She winced and stepped forward. "Fine, if you won't come to us, then I guess we'll have to make you! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and he began to run at us. Something changed in Sakura. She was no longer scared of the burns or tired from our previous battle. She was ready to fight. I wasn't sure if this was a side effect of the curse mark but I liked it. She ran forward and smashed through all of Naruto's clones until she came across the real Naruto, who she hit with her fist and slammed him into the rocks beside us. I looked down and noticed a shadow closing in on me. 'Shikamaru's shadow possession!' I jumped out of the way as fast as I could. 'Phoenix Flower jutsu!' I blew my fireballs in his direction. He jumped out of the way and I managed to make him lose focus. His shadows retracted back to him and I landed on the ground. Kakashi made a move for me and I switched on my sharingan. I had to make a move now. 'Fireball jutsu!' And I shot a fireball in the direction of Shikamaru and Kakashi. They both dove out of the way and at the same time, I lunged for Naruto, who was just regaining consciousness. He tried to jump out of the way, but I was faster. I grabbed his shoulders and and my teeth into his neck, just as I had done to Sakura. He yelled in pain and fell to the ground. "Hah, no escaping me now, Naruto. Your power is mine! Let's go." I said to both of my victims. I burned them both and Sakura followed obediently. But Naruto, not used to this new pain, looked into his shirt to see what was hurting him. Shikamaru and Kakashi began to come after us. "Come on, idiot, we need to go!" I burned him again and he understood, following Sakura and I reluctantly. "Naruto, where are you going? Naruto!" But his calls were futile as we found a forest and began to run through the trees. 'Yes, my plan is working. I will come for you soon, Itachi. And this time, you won't be nearly as powerful as me.'

 **Well, I have to say, that chapter took awhile to write. I hope you guys enjoyed it and more will follow real soon! Don't forget to give me feedback! :) ~Scarlet**


	6. Chapter 6: Shikamaru and Sasuke

**Sorry guys! It's been awhile since I last posted. I've been pretty busy lately and I don't think I'll get around to posting much during the holidays. Please forgive me! You guys have been so amazing so far and I am so happy to wake up in the morning to see that I've had so many views! Thank you and enjoy chapter 6!**

CHAPTER 6

Told in Shikamaru and Sasuke's perspectives

" "=speech ' '=thoughts

Shikamaru

"They're gone. There's no way we're gonna find them in the dark. We might as well just head back to the village to get backup," I said, disappointed at our failed mission.

"Yeah, you're probably right," said Kakashi. "But if I know one thing, it's that if Sasuke doesn't want to be found, it will be almost impossible to locate him." Kakashi's words left me with an uneasy feeling. 'What if we can't find them? No, we can't just give up. We have to keep looking.'

"We should assemble a team of the best tracking shinobi," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, let's go." And we both began to run side by side in the direction of the Leaf, neither of us saying a word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrived at the gates of the leaf the following morning and both Kakashi and I were exhausted from running all night. "We need to speak to the Hokage immediately," said Kakashi, breathing heavily. The guards let us in and we went straight to Lady Tsunade's office. We arrived and I knocked on the door. We were let inside and Tsunade was sitting at her desk, looking stressed. "Kakashi, Shikamaru, I didn't expect you back yet. It's only been a few days. Where are Sakura and Naruto? I need an explanation!" Said Tsunade firmly. So Kakashi and I took turns explaining what happened. We also mentioned the mysterious curse thing.

"How the hell did Sasuke learn how to curse somebody!?" asked Tsunade.

"We don't know, but we can speculate that he learned it from Orochimaru before he was killed," said Kakashi.

"We would like to request a tracking team to help us locate and retrieve Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura," I said to Tsunade.

"I'll get on that. For now, you two need to get some rest. I will summon you when I have assembled your team." So Kakashi and I left her office and I began to walk toward my house.

"Shikamaru, wait a sec. I want to talk to you first," Kakashi yelled to me. I walked back toward him. "You can't blame yourself for the failure of the mission. I know it's the first one you've failed, but I want you to know that none of it was your fault."

I sighed. "I just wish that I could've done more. If I-"

"See, you can't think like that. If there was more that could've been done, it would've been done, okay?"

"Okay. See you soon, Kakashi sensei," I called to him as I walked away. He made me feel better, but I knew that I needed to work harder to get Sasuke next time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke

"Let's stop here. We need to talk," I said and we jumped to the ground from the trees.

"What do you want from us, you bastard! Orochimaru's dead! Why do you need us?" yelled Sakura.

"That's what I need to explain. Now, Naruto, you possess the Nine Tails' chakra inside of you. That power would come in handy if I want to defeat Itachi. Sakura, your strength and healing power could also be of great use to me. So, I cursed you both so that I can control you. The problem I have right now is that the only control that I have over you right now is that if you tried to escape, I could easily burn a hole right through both of your chests. I want to have full control over both of your abilities. And I have a way to get that sort of control. Both of you, against a tree, now!" I yelled. They obeyed, each of them standing against a tree. I went toward Sakura and stared into her eyes. I could see the fear and anger in them. But that would soon change. I tied her arms so that they were above her head and I tied her feet together against the tree. I did the same to Naruto but I faced him in the other direction so he couldn't see Sakura. I walked back to her and ripped her shirt off again. She whimpered and looked away from me. I only smiled. "Oh, Sakura. You think you can actually avoid me. But guess what?" I pressed myself up against her. "You can't." And I kissed her. At first she went rigid and didn't move, but as my hands began to travel around her body she gave in a little. Satisfaction swept over me and I pushed myself harder against her, and her lips began to move with mine. I wanted her, but I knew that I would have to wait. 'When I get her under my control, I will make her want me as much as I want her.' I pulled away and she gasped and looked down at her lacy bra. "What was that? Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shut up, Naruto," I called to Naruto. I turned to Sakura again "See you in second stage." And I yelled, "Curse expansion, second stage jutsu!" And I put all 5 fingers on her stomach. Sakura screamed and I backed away. 'Time to let the curse do its work on her.' I then walked over to Naruto, who was struggling to get free of his bindings. "Naruto, you've always been so stubborn," I said to him and I cast the jutsu on him as well. I walked over to a nearby tree and leaned up against it, listening to the screams and groans of pain coming from Sakura and Naruto. 'Now it's just the waiting game.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru

We were summoned back to the Hokage's office a few hours later. I was still tired but at least I had regained some of my strength. In Tsunade's office Kakashi and I were greeted by our new team. Hinata, Rock Lee, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Choji, and Ino were waiting by Tsunade's desk. They all looked over when they heard us come in. "Is this team okay?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, thank you, Lady Tsunade," said Kakashi.

"Do you all know and understand the mission?" I asked.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade explained the situation. We're all ready to go," said Neji.

"Good. I think we're ready then."

"Be careful out there. Sasuke is dangerous and who knows what tricks he might have up his sleeve. Proceed with caution, and I wish you all the best of luck," said Tsunade warningly. We all nodded and thanked her on the way out of the door to her office. As we walked, Kakashi said, "This is an A rank mission, everyone. We all need to be on high alert and nobody let their guard down, even for a second, understood?" Kakashi said. We all nodded and continued until we got to the gates.

The guards let us out and Kakashi stopped us just outside of the gates. "Here's the deal. I've come up with a defensive formation that we will use to travel. It goes like this: Neji will lead, Kiba and Shino will go next, then Shikamaru, Ino, and I, then Choji and Rock Lee, and Hinata will take the back," said Kakashi. We got into formation and began to run through the woods. I found it kind of cool that we never strayed from the formation, always traveling at the same pace. But that wasn't the point. My mind could only be set on one thing, and that was finding Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto.

 **Alright, that's all I've got for today! I'm sorry if my chapters are kinda short but I like to leave people guessing at the end of each chapter. I have big plans for this story and I hope that you guys keep reading! ~Scarlet**

 **P.S. Hey, Jewle Enderson, I stole your sign off technique because it's cool. Keep on writing your stories! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Sasuke and Neji

**Hi guys, I am so sorry that I haven't been posting. I've been super busy and I was finally able to type up this chapter on my 3 hour car ride. I've decided that if I split the chapter up into two perspectives, I can make my chapters longer. I hope you guys like this one! Warning: this chapter contains sexual scenes.**

CHAPTER 7

Told in Sasuke and Neji's perspective

" "=speech ' '=thoughts

Sasuke

The screams of Naruto and Sakura were now beginning to subside. 'Yes! They will be in second stage within the next few minutes.' I walked toward Sakura and released her from her bindings and I did the same to Naruto. They both slumped to the ground. I stood in front of them and waited for them to wake up. I then saw Sakura's eyes flutter open and I felt something, or someone besides myself in my mind. 'Alright, Sakura, walk toward me,' I commanded her in my mind. "What's going on? Why do I have no control over my body?" Sakura asked nervously.

"It's your second stage of the curse mark. I now have complete control over your mind, body, and soul whenever I wish to control them." Sakura's eyes widened in shock and terror as I prepared to give her the next command. 'Kiss me, Sakura. Kiss me like you mean it.' She began to walk toward me. I flooded her mind with emotions of lust and passion as she kissed me. I melted into her and she did the same, having no control over what she did. I began to feel a slight pulsing in my lower area as we kissed harder. I reluctantly made her stop when I heard Naruto stirring by his tree. 'Dammit. Oh well. I'll have to deal with Naruto first before I can get Sakura alone again.' I had the same feeling that I had when Sakura first woke up; another mind had entered my mind. 'Good. Now I can control him and the Nine Tails. Kyuubi, take his body.' In an instant Naruto screamed as the great fox took over his body. His body morphed and contorted until it was just Kyuubi that stood before us, his nine tails waving in the air and his teeth bared. He looked down and when he saw us, his expression changed. "Sasuke Uchiha. So it was you who released me from the fourth Hokage's seal. Although, I see that you have implanted a curse on Naruto and I. I don't like being controlled," Kyuubi snarled.

"Well, sorry to rain on your parade, but I need you under my control to defeat my older brother, Itachi." Kyuubi grunted in annoyance at my words. "I will call upon you again when it's time. Oh, and one more thing. Since Itachi also possesses the sharingan, he will be able to take control of you, should I lose my focus during our battle. I can control you with the curse mark but who knows if Itachi will be stronger." Kyuubi nodded his enormous head and I transformed him back into Naruto, who crumpled to the ground in a heap. He didn't stir. 'Yes, he won't be awake for awhile. Time to begin the restoration of my clan.' Excitement flooded through me and I turned to Sakura. "Come to me. Kiss me Sakura." I left her mind aware. I wanted her to experience the emotions of her innocence being taken from her. I wanted her emotions to be her own, and not some fake ones that I gave her. So, we picked up where we left off. I could feel that Sakura didn't want to do this, but she gave up trying to fight me and I ignored her feelings. I took off her shirt and bra and she took off mine. I stared at her bare chest. She really was beautiful. The pulsing in my member returned, more prominent this time. I kissed her hard and took control, gently pushing her to the ground. She began to kiss back with the same pressure and I couldn't hold back a soft moan. I couldn't wait any longer now. I removed her pants and underwear and then removed mine. Our bare skin pressed together and we closed all of the gaps that separated us. Sakura's eyes were closed as if she were trying to be somewhere else. 'Ugh, look at me Sakura!' Her eyes opened and she looked down at both of our bare bodies. I felt new feelings in Sakura's mind now; curiosity and interest. This was exactly what I wanted. I began kissing her again and this time, my hands moved toward her waist, and then to her center, which I began to rub with my fingers. Sakura gasped and her hand flew up and grabbed my arm. This was an entirely new feeling for her, and I liked that I was the one that would be her first, and probably last. When I knew that she was ready, I took my member and shoved it into her virgin opening. She yelped and both of her arms flew around me. When she finally loosened, I began to thrust into her. Her yelps and whimpers slowly turned to quiet and passionate moans as our speed increased. I began to moan a little too as we continued, and Sakura's passion became equal to mine.

xxxxxxxxx

Neji

I began to understand the importance of having someone with the byakugan leading us. I constantly had to use my 360 degree vision to scan the area for enemy ninja. There was no sign of anyone near us. 'We can't lose hope. I know how much Hinata cares for Naruto and I can't let her lose him.' I saw Hinata behind me, worriedly scanning the forest for any signs of human life. But she only saw what I saw; nothing. I decided that I needed to look farther into the forest. I looked as far as I could into the forest in front of us. It was faint, but I was positive. "Everyone stop. I can see the Akatsuki ahead. It appears that there are only two, but proceed with caution," I cautioned.

"Neji, how far out are they?" Kakashi's asked.

"About a quarter mile."

"Get ready everyone. The Akatsuki are tough opponents. We can't let down our guard, even for a second," said Shikamaru.

"We have the element of surprise on our side. Why don't we just set up an ambush?" Ino asked.

"I agree. An ambush would be our best chance," said Lee.

"We need to consider our opponents. From what I can see, it's Itachi Uchiha and his partner whom I think uses water style jutsu," I informed them.

"Itachi can use genjutsu with his sharingan and with the same finger that he uses to perform ninjutsu. He is a very dangerous opponent," said Kakashi.

"So what? Just don't look at his eyes or hands."

"Easier said than done, Kiba," said Ino.

"Well. What else are we supposed to do? We have a numbers advantage so let's use it." Kiba replied.

"I have an idea," said Hinata. She explained her plan to us. While she was doing so, I heard a rustling of leaves behind us. I spun around to see that we had been joined by the two Akatsuki that I had seen before. 'Dammit! I let my guard down!' The others looked in the direction that I was and they saw them too. "Looks like your little plan isn't going to work, is it?" The man with the giant sword sneered.

"Now, Kisame, we can't let them run. I plan to have some fun with this," said Itachi. "But I have a question for all of you first. Where is Sasuke?"

"We don't know. We're looking for him too, that's why we're here," said Kakashi.

"Then you are of no use to us. Kisame, kill them."

"You think it's going to be that easy to kill us? Think again!" Lee shouted, charging for Itachi.

"Lee, don't!" I called but it was no use. Itachi caught him in a genjutsu. "Too easy," Itachi looked toward Kisame. "Finish it." Kisame walked toward Lee's still body and raised his giant sword that was wrapped in white wrappings. He brought the sword down on Lee's neck and I heard the terrible sound of bones being smashed and crushed. 'Lee. No, it's just an illusion. He can't actually be gone…'

"Lee!" Ino yelled and I saw tears begin to flow down her face.

"You bastard!" Kakashi yelled. 'Kakashi and Ino saw him too..' Realization washed over me like a giant wave. He was gone. He wasn't coming back. Lee, won always worked so hard to get better. Lee, who pushed all of us to our breaking points back when we were all genin. 'No, you won't die in vain. We will find them and I will avenge you, Rock Lee.'

 **Okay, that's it for this chapter. I may be able to post again at some point this weekend but no promises. Please review and sorry for the cliffy! :)**

 **~Scarlet**


	8. Chapter 8: Ino and Sasuke

**I'm so sorry that I haven't been posting! My life has been crazy busy lately. Anyway, this chapter is a little short but I will have another chapter out before the end of this week, I promise. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

CHAPTER 8

 _Told in Ino and Sasuke's perspectives_

 _"Speech" 'Thoughts'_

Ino

Lee was still on the ground and I looked toward Neji, who was almost trembling with rage. Dried tears clung to my face and Kisame began to unwrap his giant sword. "Samehada," said Kakashi softly. "One of the blades of the 7 Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist." I had heard the name mentioned before but I never really paid any attention. Now I wish I had.

"One brat down, 8 brats to go," Kisame hissed. He finished unwrapping Samehada and it burst to life, its jaws snapping. 'What the hell? What does that thing do?' Before I could ask Kakashi Sensei, I heard Neji shout out, "8 Trigrams, Palm rotation!" And in a whirl of chakra, he was spinning toward Kisame and Samehada. Kisame slashed his great sword at Neji, and it's great jaws clamped themselves down on Neji's side. Samehada seemed to absorb the chakra. The jaws of the beast sword continued to bite down harder and harder. Blood began to spray and Neji cried out in agony. Before I could even cry out his name, Hinata and Kiba were running straight for Kisame, Akamaru tight to Kiba's heels. "Stupid brats," Kisame muttered and he ripped Samehada away from Neji, taking a large portion of flesh. Neji let out a scream and fell to the ground, trying to slow the flow of blood from his body. Then all hell broke loose.

xxxxxxx

Sasuke

Sakura and I began to slow down, both of us now exhausted. I could still feel all of her emotions, and she continued to leave me guessing. It was like there were two different minds fighting for control. One side felt passion and curiosity while the other felt despair and hatred. It seemed like it would be exhausting having two minds that were never able to come to a unanimous decision. I wondered which one won more arguments. I decided to give Sakura her will back. I wanted to talk to her like she was a person, not a mindless puppet. "Get dressed," I ordered. "Naruto will be awake soon."

"I don't even care anymore. Let him see. You could just make him one of your little minions like you did to me. By the way, is it fun having sex with a mindless person? Might as well just stick your dick into a puppet." Said Sakura.

'Looks like the cynical mind won.' I thought, annoyed. I wanted to hear the other perspective.

"I want to keep our personal lives out of Naruto's line of sight, if that's okay with you," I said sarcastically. She made a face at me and began to walk around to pick up the clothing that was strewn in all different directions. 'I need to awaken her soft side.'

"You know, Sakura, you have a very beautiful body," I said to her, urging her to respond in a similar way. She did the exact opposite.

"Save your breath, Uchiha. I don't take compliments from you." Sakura sneered. 'Damn. She isn't gonna budge, is she? I'll have to wait 'till we have sex again. I'll find a way to control her emotions and get rid of her negative mind.' We both finished getting dressed just as Naruto began to stir. "Uuuuughhh…" Naruto groaned. "Did I have too many drinks last night or something? My head feels like it's gonna explode!"

"No, Naruto, it's not a hangover. Sasuke changed you into the Nine Tails." Said Sakura, glaring at me. Naruto groaned and slowly stood up. "Sasuke, what do you want with the Nine Tails?" Asked Naruto.

"We are leaving. I need you both to help me kill Itachi." And then I put them both back into mindless mode. It was quieter that way anyway. The three of us set out through the forest, hoping for a clue to itachi's location.

xxxxxxx

Ino

With one slash of Samehada, Shino's head was knocked clean off. There was no scream and his head fell to the ground, followed by his body and blood sprayed in all different directions. I couldn't take it anymore. We were dropping like flies. Lee and Shino were dead and Neji was barely alive. Kakashi Sensei had used his sharingan too many times and was now passed out on the ground nearby. The only ones still standing were Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and I.

"We need a better plan! Hinata, Kiba, you two use close range attacks. You need to work together and take him down, and work quickly!" Yelled Shikamaru. "Then we will use the Ino-Shika-Cho formation once he's caught off guard with the other attacks." Choji and I nodded and got into position. 'This has to work. If it doesn't, we really are screwed.'

"Oh that's cute. The little guys think that they can beat me with a silly little plan. HAH! You thought wrong!" Laughed Kisame evilly. He clapped his hands together and made a few hand signs. He muttered something under his breath and water erupted around us. It began to close in from all sides and there was no escape. 'Oh shit. We're done for,' I thought just as I took one last breath before my head went beneath the surface.

 **Okay, you probably all hate me right now. I'm sorry for the bad cliffy but I promise you, this is not the end. REVIEW! ~Scarlet**


	9. Chapter 9: Shikamaru and Itachi

**Hey everyone! So I feel bad because I wasn't able to post a chapter this past weekend. Sorry about that. I've been working on this chapter here and there but it actually took me awhile to finish. I'll do my best to have another chapter out by the end of next week. Sorry for the wait and here's chapter 9!**

CHAPTER 9

 _Told in Shikamaru's and Itachi's perspectives_

 _"_ _Speech" 'Thoughts'_

Shikamaru

Drowning might just be the worst possible way to die. The agonizing burning pain in my chest was the worst part. I almost wished that I hadn't taken such a deep breath before the water enclosed us. Maybe death would've come faster. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the screaming of my oxygen-deprived lungs. 'Come on! I've accepted that I'm going to die, so let's get this over with!' I wasn't feeling relieved of my pain or lightheaded in any way. 'What the hell?! Am I really able to hold my breath for this long?' I looked around me. Although my vision was blurry from the water, I could make out 9 other figures in the water. Only one of them was moving. 'It must be some type of fish… no, it has arms. So what is it?' I continued to think for a moment, and deep down I was glad that I had thought of something that could distract me from the odd situation. Then in dawned on me. 'Kisame! He's taken the form of a shark!' The shape of Kisame was growing as he sped toward me. As he got closer I felt the overwhelming sensation of fear. I wasn't sure why, but the thought that I was actually going to die right here, right now, it was a lot to take in. 'I was lying to myself before. I'm not ready to die. There's too much that I'd be leaving behind. Come on, Shikamaru, think!' The shark-like figure continued to grow bigger and it was almost within my reach. When he was about to grab me, bubbles came out of his mouth and I heard a weird noise that sounded like he was laughing at me. Then he did something very strange. He shoved his hand through my body, as if it weren't even there. Then I felt the pain come. It washed over me and there weren't words that could describe what I felt. He withdrew his hand and there was a hole in my stomach where blood began to flow out and discolor the water. And just as soon as his hand had come out, it was shoved back in. Although this time the new wound was just above the other one. I experienced the same pain as I had before. This same pattern repeated about 3 or 4 more times. I wasn't really counting because I could barely think about anything but the pain. I was beginning to think I was going crazy. 'How is this happening? What the fuck!?'

"Shikamaru," said a voice that echoed through the watery landscape. At that moment the whole world froze. The pain that I was enduring before had subsided and the whole land changed. All that I could see around me was blackness.

"Shikamaru," the voice said again. "I'm surprised that you didn't see my illusion sooner. I can see that you are the brains in the bunch."

I recognized that voice, so void of emotion.

"Itachi. So this is a Genjutsu. It's pretty impressive that you managed to get me under the jutsu, despite all of the care I took to not get trapped."

"Oh, it's not just you. I have your whole squad under my control. They endured everything that you did," said Itachi flatly. "You know, I had you all under my jutsu the moment you all looked at me. Also, Kisame was never there. Everything you saw was a Genjutsu. And what must've seemed like forever to all of you was only a matter of seconds in the real world.

"What? No, that's impossible. The whole fight with Kisame…" Then it made sense. 'Wow, he's amazing. Too bad he's with the Akatsuki. He would've made a great comrade.'

"I can hear your thoughts, you know," said Itachi. It sort of amused me how bored he sounded. I didn't acknowledge his words.

"So, when are you going to set us free from our mind prisons?" I asked, annoyed. 'This is such a drag,' I thought, and I didn't care that he could hear that.

"You are not the ones that I seek, so I plan to let you go. But stay away from Sasuke. I will find you all if you come in contact with him again." And before I could say anything else to him, we were all back in reality and Itachi was nowhere in sight.

Itachi

I ran in the direction of Sasuke and his old teammates. I could feel their chakra, but somehow his teammates chakra were different. 'I'll have to see what's wrong with their chakra. It's like their's and Sasuke's are mixed.' I thought. I felt their chakra growing closer. I was catching up to them. I felt their chakra stop as I came towards a clearing. I jumped out into the open. The three of them whirled around and looked at me. Sasuke's sharingan immediately appeared. "So, you decided to find us before we could find you. Looks like you wanted to make this a little easier on me, big brother," said Sasuke.

"I do not intend to fight you, Sasuke. I want to talk to you," I said smoothly. The tone of my voice only angered Sasuke more. I needed a different approach.

"Oh yeah? Well I guess our intentions are different then!" Sasuke yelled at me. Then he looked toward the nine tails jinchuriki and yelled, "Kyuubi!" and the nine tails emerged. 'No, he can control the nine tails?! But how? He's gotten so strong.'

"I can control the nine tails with only my mind. Now, this is payback for the destruction of the clan!" And Sasuke mentally commanded Kyuubi to attack me. He came at me full force with all of his tails. I managed to dodge them but just barely. 'I have grown weak. I need to tell him now!'

"Mangekyo sharingan!" I yelled and I felt the nine tails being slowly transferred from Sasuke's control to mine.

 **Okay, that's it for today. As always, let me know what you all think! ~Scarlet**


	10. Author's Note

**Hey everyone. So, I've been really bad at updating lately. This is partially because my story plot no longer interests me. I've decided to put this story out for adoption. I hope whoever claims it makes it into a great story! I will probably start working on a new story soon. I've got a few ideas. Thanks to anyone who has put up with me for this long! :)**

 **~Scarlet**


End file.
